Handheld EAS and RFID/UPC data capture systems are used to scan items for EAS and RFID tags in a manner that allows the user to scan the item by pointing the handheld system at the item such as may occur at a checkout station in a retail environment or when taking inventory. This is particularly useful when the item to be scanned is large or when there are multiple items on a shelf or storage unit to be scanned. These handheld systems often operate wirelessly and include batteries to allow untethered operation.
Because the handheld EAS/RFID/UPC systems include batteries, battery life is a concern. The use of large and heavy batteries having a large storage capacity presents a problem due to the handheld nature of the system. If the system is too heavy, it becomes uncomfortable to hold and unwieldy to operate. As such, the use of as small a battery as possible is typically the choice of system designers. In order to accommodate the small battery and conserve battery life, some handheld EAS/RFID/UPC systems implement a low power mode. In this mode, as many power consuming components are disabled or placed into “sleep” mode as possible. To bring the unit back to full function, an input must first be activated such as detecting the operation of a scan trigger by the user. However, the turn-on delay coupled with the fact that the user must take a proactive role in cancelling the low power mode makes operation of the handset complicated and wastes time. It is therefore desirable to have a handheld EAS/RFID/UPC system that quickly returns to full power operation without the requirement that a user take a specific action, such as depressing the trigger, entering a command, depressing a button, etc.
In addition, handheld EAS/RFID/UPC data capture systems are prone to physical abuse such as dropping, banging, etc. Such is the case because these systems are typically heavily used by persons who may not feel the need to exercise care and caution when operating the system. For example, a low level checkout clerk may not treat the system as he would his own personal possessions. This can create problem in EAS environments where it is not uncommon for internal EAS data capture system voltages to approach and exceed 100 volts. If the system is dropped, there is currently no way for the user or a subsequent user to be made aware that the structural integrity of the system should be checked to make sure its continued operation does not present a safety issue.
Rather than alerting a user to check the system, current implementations try to protect the structural integrity of the system so that it is not damaged when abused, dropped, etc. Over-designing the mechanical structure to add strength is one approach. However, this solution is costly in terms of weight and therefore ergonomics for a handheld product. Over-designing also unnecessarily adds costs. It is therefore desirable to have a handheld RFID/EAS/RFID system that can alert users that the system has been dropped, banged, etc., and that it should be checked for damage.